Quoth the Pinkie (Traducido al español)
by FHix
Summary: Twilight recibirá una interesante visita de Pinkie Pie en este poema basado en el "El cuervo", de Edgar Allan Poe.


**"** **Quoth the Pinkie"**

 **Por** ** _The Phantom's Bride of Gondor_**

-0-0-0-

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Hoy, como verán, les traigo algo distinto a lo que yo escribo en general. ¿Una traducción al español de un fic en inglés? ¿Y por qué no? Me topé de casualidad con aquel fic, buscando alguno que otro crossover de My Little pony… es largo de explicar. Lo cierto es que entré a "Quoth the Pinkie" por pura curiosidad, ya que era un crossover entre MLP, y el poema "El cuervo", de Edgar Allan Poe. Me detuve a leerlo, como pude, entendiendo gran parte. Y como era un poema relativamente breve, se me ocurrió que podía traducirlo.

He aquí el resultado. No soy una traductora experta, tuve que hacerle algunos cambios a la traducción para que quedara bien, y es posible que mucha de la magia del original se haya perdido… "El cuervo" se caracteriza por ser un poema que rima tanto entre los versos como dentro del mismo verso, y "Quoth the Pinkie", también. Por eso, inmediatamente debajo de mi traducción, voy a transcribir el original en inglés para que ustedes juzguen la traducción que hice, si se corresponden mucho o poco entre ambas. Acepto todas sus críticas o sugerencias, lo que sirva para mejorar lo hecho, ya que considero que no hice un trabajo perfecto, pero que puedo tranquilamente acomodarlo con el debido consejo de mis lectores.

Otra aclaración importante es que decidí respetar la frase "Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy low", que hace una parodia al "Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore" ["Dijo el Cuervo, "Nunca más"] del poema de Edgar Allan Poe, que busqué y descargué de Internet para hacer algunas comparaciones. Por suerte encontré un PDF que tiene ambas versiones (español/inglés) de dicho poema. "Quoth the Pinkie" se traduciría como "Dijo la Pinkie", y no me pareció que quedara más bonito que la anterior; "Candy low" se traduce literalmente como "Dulces abajo", o sea, quiere decir que Pinkie quería dulces, básicamente.

Si se preguntan si voy a continuar haciendo traducciones al español, pues lo dudo. Demasiado tengo con lo que ya estoy escribiendo en mi lengua madre. Esto es nada más que un ejercicio, algo espontáneo que surgió sin querer. Espero que lo disfruten ;)

-0-0-0-

 **Nota de la autora: Edgar Allan Poe, lo siento mucho. Espero que ustedes disfruten este one-shot.**

 **Además, denme sus opiniones por favor!* Amaría muchísimo escucharlos.**

 **"** **My Little pony" y "El cuervo" no me pertenecen, no importa cuánto me gusten. Por favor disfruten este loco one-shot.**

-.-.-.-.-

Erase una triste Noche de Nightmare, cuando escribía reportes, triste y cansada,

a mi mentora, la gobernante de Equestria, la princesa Celestia.

Mientras me enfocaba en mis estudios, acerca de lo que aprendí de mis amigas,

oí un golpe de repente.

"Probablemente es un bromista*", murmuré, "tocando la puerta de mi biblioteca.

Sólo eso y nada más."

Ah, distintamente, miré hacia afuera, en el frío y desolado octubre,

y el viento moribundo, gemía como un fantasma olvidado

del otro lado de mi puerta.

Yo esperaba ansiosa el alba; vanamente había buscado

de entre mis libros llenos de tristeza, sobre la Conquista del Caos

por el raro y bizarro draconequus quien fue llamado "Discord",

sin nombrarlo ya nunca más.

Y el sedoso, triste, incierto golpetear de cada púrpura cortina

me estremecía y me desconcertaba más y más, mi corazón lleno de terror

como no había sentido jamás.

Mis libros no me daban ninguna confortación.

Así que ahora, al calmarse el latido de mi corazón, me repetí:

"Es sólo un visitante, llamando a la puerta de mi biblioteca.

Un tardío visitante, esperando en mi portal.

Es sólo eso y nada más."

Presentemente mi ánimo se fortaleció; y ya sin titubear,

"Señor", dije, "o señora, realmente su perdón imploro.

Pero es que yo estaba escribiendo, y usted tan gentilmente vino

y a la puerta de mi biblioteca tan débilmente golpeó,

que no estaba segura si algún poni de verdad había llamado a ella,

y no sabía si lo había escuchado" - abrí de golpe la puerta.

Oscuridad había y nada más.

Profundo dentro del oscuro escrutinio, permanecí un rato preguntando, temiendo,

dudando, soñando sueños que ninguna yegua se atrevió a soñar jamás;

pero el silencio no fue roto, y la quietud callaba,

la única palabra pronunciada fue aquella susurrada: "¿Discord?"

Eso fue lo que susurré, como una palabra dicha en una voz

nunca antes escuchada: "¿Discord?"

Simplemente eso y nada más.

Regresando dentro de la biblioteca, mi alma entera dentro de mí ardía,

y me pregunté si eso fue simplemente la acidez de los burritos que me remordía.

Pronto escuché un golpeteo un poco más alto que el anterior.

"Seguramente", dije yo, "seguramente es Spike regresando

de una tradicional noche de "Truco o Trato".

Déjenme ver qué es esto, entonces, y el misterio explorar;

Probablemente sea el viento y nada más.

De golpe abrí la persiana, cuando de un aleteo y con una coqueta mirada,

allí se posó, de los días de antaño de Poniville, una yegua rosada,

ni el menor sonido hizo ella; ni un minuto se detuvo o se quedó parada;

pero con la gracia de una dama o un caballero, posada en mi ventana,

sobre el busto de la princesa Celestia, justo encima de mi puerta balcón.

Posada allí, y nada más.

Entonces esta brillante yegua rosada, transformó mi triste cara en una sonriente

por su raro y animado semblante.

"Aunque dulces gratis fueron ofrecidos, a visitar a esta poni viniste,

durante muchas noches sin restricción, había esperado visitarte otra vez.

Horriblemente vestida como un cuervo sobre mi puerta balcón,

en la más maravillosa de las noches, dime cuál tu deseo es

y permíteme poder concretarlo."

Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy Low"

Mucho me maravillé de mi amiga emplumada al escuchar su discurso tan claro,

aunque el poco significado de su respuesta poca relevancia tuvo;

y podremos coincidir que ningún poni vivo

fue tan bendecido con una observadora poni sobre su puerta balcón-

Pájaro o bestia sobre el esculpido busto del balcón ella revoloteó,

sólo con la frase "Candy Low".

Más Pinkie, sentada solitaria en el reluciente busto, dijo

una única frase, como si su alma en dichas palabras residiera.

No pronunció palabra alguna ni se le movió pluma alguna,

hasta que yo murmuré "Ya otras amigas han venido,

por la mañana ella también va a dejarme, así como mis esperanzas han volado".

Y entonces Pinkie miró hacia mí con la rosa crin lacia y ojos vacíos,

con tan apacibles palabras habló: "Candy Low".

Sorprendida por esta dulce y extraña petición, ella me miraba pacientemente

reflexionar a qué se refería, esta extraña frase

"Candy Low" procesé mientras ella esperaba, su sonrisa desaparecía

reemplazada por una mirada de depresión e ira.

El pensamiento de que aquello fuera sólo una frase me confortó.

Con algarabía en voz baja ella gruñó,

y a punto de enfrentar su muerte parecía,

sobre mi puerta balcón.

Pero Pinkie continuó gruñendo suavemente,

giré rectamente un asiento acolchado frente

a la potranca, el busto y la puerta;

así, sobre el hundido terciopelo, le ofrecí algo de té

y la sonrisa de Pinkie al ver el tazón de dulces se hizo más grande.

Comencé a darme cuenta, de que yo estaba hambrienta,

ya que mi estómago retumbaba,

usé mi magia para traer unos bizcochos desde la despensa,

Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy Low".

*Traduje como "bromista" el término "Trick-or-treater", que refiere a quienes golpean en la puerta de las casas y piden "Dulce o Truco"

-0-0-0-

 ** _Original en inglés_**

 ** _Author's Note: Edgar Allan Poe, I am so sorry. I hope you reader's enjoy this one-shot._**

 ** _Also, give me feedback please! I would just love love love to hear from you._**

 ** _I don't own My little pony or The Raven, no matter how much I would love to. Please enjoy this crazy one-shot._**

 _Once upon a Nightmare Night dreary, while I wrote reports, weak and weary,_

 _To the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, my mentor._

 _While I focused on my studies, about the things I learned_

 _From my buddies, suddenly there came a knocking,_

 _As if somepony gently rocking, rocking against my library door._

 _"_ _Probably a Trick-or-Treater", I muttered, "rocking against my library door-_

 _Only this and nothing more"_

 _Ah, distinctly I looked over, on that cold and bleak October,_

 _And the dying wind, moaning like a forgotten ghost outside my door._

 _Eagerly I wished to the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow_

 _From my books void of sorrow, of the Conquer of Chaos galore-_

 _For the rare and bizarre draconequus whom was given the name Discord._

 _Nameless here for evermore._

 _And the silken, sad, uncertain tapping of each purple curtain_

 _Thrilled and made me more and more uncertain, my heart filled with terror_

 _Of which I had never felt before. My books did not provide me comfort anymore._

 _So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating_

 _"_ _It's some visitor, asking entrance at my library door;_

 _That it is and nothing more."_

 _Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating no longer_

 _"_ _Sir", I said, "or Ma'am, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

 _But the fact is I was writing, and so gently you came knocking,_

 _And so faintly you came rocking, rocking against my library door,_

 _That I was sure, how could somepony want to rock against my library door,_

 _That I scarce was sure I hear you" –here I opened the door;-_

 _Darkness there and nothing more._

 _Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

 _Doubting, dreaming dreams no mare ever dared to dream before;_

 _But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

 _And the only word there spoke was the whispered word, "Discord"?_

 _This I whispered, as an the word was spoken back in a voice never heard before, "Discord?"_

 _Merely this and nothing more._

 _Back into the library turning, all my soul within me burning,_

 _And I wondering if this was simply heart burn from the Burritos I remorse._

 _Soon I heard a rocking somewhat louder than before._

 _"_ _Surely", said I, "Surely that is Spike returning from Trick-or-treating night of lore."_

 _Let me see, then, what is that, and this mystery I explore;_

 _It's probably the wind and nothing more._

 _Open here I flung the shutter, when, with a flirtatious look and flutter,_

 _In there stepped a pink mare of the Ponyville days of yore,_

 _Not the slightest sound made she; not a minute stopped or stayed she;_

 _But with the grace of a lord or lady, perched on my glass door,_

 _Perched upon the bust of Princess Celestia just above my balcony door,_

 _Perched and sat, and nothing more._

 _Then this bright pink mare, transforming my sad face to smiling,_

 _By the odd and cheerful countenance it wore,_

 _"_ _Though free candy hath been offered, you've came to visit this mare who hath laundered,_

 _Many a night with no restrain, I had hoped to come and visit once again._

 _Ghastly dressed as a raven upon my balcony door,_

 _On this most wonderous of nights, Tell me what your wish is and allow me to make it so."_

 _Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy Low"_

 _Much I marveled at my feathered friend to hear discourse so plainly,_

 _Though it's an answer little meaning little relevancy it bore;_

 _For we cannot help agreeing that no living pony being_

 _Ever yet was so blessed with seeing a mare above her balcony door-_

 _Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above her balcony she soared,_

 _With such a phrase as "Candy Low"_

 _But the Pinkie, sittint lonely on the bright purple bust, spoke only_

 _That one phrase, as if her soul in that one word did it reside._

 _Nothing farther than she uttered not a feather then she fluttered_

 _Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before._

 _On the morrow she will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."_

 _And then Pinkie looked up at me with hollow eyes and flat pink hair,_

 _She spoke to words, quietly just so,_

 _Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy Low"_

 _Startled by this sweet odd plea, she looked patiently_

 _As I pondered what could this mean, this odd phrase_

 _"_ _Candy low"? I pace as she waited, her smile ever disappearing,_

 _Replace by a look of anger and depression,_

 _I was comforted by the thought that this was just a phrase._

 _She grumbled gibberish under her breath,_

 _And looked ready to face her death,_

 _Upon my balcony door._

 _But the Pinkie still softly groening,_

 _Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of the mare, and bust and door;_

 _Then, upon a velvet sinking, I brought forth some tea for drinking_

 _And Pinkie's smile grew as she saw the sugar bowl._

 _I began to realize, I was hungry,_

 _As from my stomach, came a rumpling,_

 _I used my magic to summon some biscuits from behind the pantry door,_

 _Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy Low"_


End file.
